


Moirallegiance

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, idk it's really short, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi counsels Karkat on his moirallegiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moirallegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for fanficstuck.tumblr.com  
> please request more fics :)

You’re still not really sure how these dream bubble things work, and, honestly, you’re too angry to care. All you know is you’re annoyed and you need an outlet and Feferi is there to listen.

“The thing is,” you say, carefully keeping your voice down, “I thought... I didn’t think this is what moirallegiance would be like, you know? I thought it was more of a two-way thing.”

“I know what you mean, Karkat,” she says, gently placing a hand on your shoulder.

You sigh.

“I don’t think Gamzee is a very good moirail,” you say, glumly resting your chin on your hand, “Or maybe it’s me. Maybe I just suck in every quadrant.”

“No, you’re not a bad moirail!”

You try to smile at her, but it feels forced.

“I don’t know,” you say, shaking your head, “I feel like a bad moirail.”

“I’m shore you’re reelly a good moirail!”

You nearly laugh. Nearly.

“Can you not do the fish pun thing?” you ask, burying your face in your hands, partially to hide your smile.

“Sorry,” she says, “I’ll try to be serious. No fish puns.”

“Thanks.”

She waits for a moment, and you sigh.

“So, what’s- what’s wrong?” she asks, and when she falters, you wonder what she was going to say. Probably a fish pun, you think. Knowing Feferi, almost definitely a fish pun.

“I just... I thought moirallegiance would be better than this.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you see her nodding.

“I feel like I’m putting more in than I’m getting out.”

More nodding.

“What do you think?”

“Well,” she says, and you can practically see her carefully avoiding fish puns, “I know what you mean.”

You wait for her to continue, peering sideways through your fingers at her.

“And I think... If Gamzee’s... doing... if he’s being... everything he is, then it’s re-really not a good thing for you. And if you’re not getting anything out of the moirallegiance, maybe it isn’t really meant to be. It’s not supposed to be a one-way thing, you know. You matter too.”

You smile.

“Do I?” you whisper, more to yourself than to her.

“Of course you do!”

You laugh, a short, startled, staccato burst, as she pulls you into a sudden hug.

“You’re important,” she says, her voice muffled by your hair and your face pressed into her shoulder, “Don’t forget that.”

“Can’t...breathe...”

“Oops, sorry!”

She releases you, and you give her a grateful smile.

“Thank you,” you say, and you reelly – oops, you mean really – mean it.


End file.
